Their Moment
by Akashita
Summary: BB. A simple and beautifull thing that came to my mind. I hope it's not too deep ENJOY. 1ST BONESFIC


* * *

**Author's: **Ok. This is my first fic about Bones and in English so please be good. English is not my first language I'm Spanish so be double good. I know this is just a little thing but suddenly came to me and I couldn´t resist to write it. I hope you enjoy this!

**Hey: **I do not own Bones or anything realted to the show.

When he entered the Jeffersoian it was almost empty. He kept walking until he stopped near the platform, then he realised. There was a heavy smell in the air something really bitter and disgusting, sadness. He knew who was the only person who was there at that time and he knew what that noise was, she was crying, sobbing in despair. The noise of her moans were audible everywhere and he felt how the horrible cold took his heart. He was afraid of walk. He didn´t want to see her like she was but he had no choice. He knew that she probably heard his steps even between her sobs that's why he couldn't barely hear her in that moment. He kept walking until he was on her door, then he saw what he was most afraid of. Temperance had her chair separated from her desk, her hands over it, her face down covered by her hair. He didn´t want to make any noise but she suddenly felt him in the room and faced up. With red eyes and wet cheeks she couldn´t barely breathe. He saw the fear in her eyes and run in to her.

"I can´t ... barely...can´t..." she was trying to catch the air but couldn´t.

"Stand up!" he said taking her from her waist and lifting her up.

He saw the suffocation in her face and lifted her face up to make easier for the air to enter.

"Calm down please. Take air, breathe... come on breathe!" he was examining her face and suddenly heard her breath. A deep breath that almost make her faint. "That's it. Keep breathing slowly but breathe".

He separated his hand of her chin but didn't let her go completely until he knew she was okay to stand by her own. She was smelling him, feeling the warm from his body and started sobbing once again.

"Don't cry anymore. I want you to keep breathing. I need you to keep breathing Bones"

He felt how she approached and put her arms around his waist. Finally he broke that unwritten rule about personal space and hold her tightly in his arms. He was too lost in his thoughts to hear her but felt the vibration of her voice in his chest.

"What?" He said confused. He looked down to see if she was facing him but her face kept buried in his chest.

"I almost... almost..." she said in her wailing.

"Calm down Bones. You almost what?"

"...lost..."

"What did you almost loose?"

She faced up and saw his shimmering eyes looking sadly at her. Then he turned pale, nibbled his lips, and she could see tears in his eyes.

"Don´t you dare to cry too, Booth. If you do it I wouldn't stop crying."

"Ok" He said taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes "but please tell me what's happening. Tell me what you almost lost."

He took her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears but they started rolling through her cheeks. Taking out the strength she had inside she shared a deep glance and said

"You"

All the world got suddenly quiet. Neither their hearts nor their breathings were interrupting that moment. He kept holding her face but looked down just not to show her the weakness she could see in his face. A tear rolled his cheek and then she was holding his face in her hands.

"Don´t say this... THIS was about me" he started sobbing in front of her "don´t say it..." he said shaking his head "please".

She felt he was begging, his eyes had a plea that she never imagined he could have. She felt the sadness in his body, she could even smell his fear, his despair, his feelings surrounding her whole body. Then that happened, the worse thing that could happen: she got scared. Too much feelings for her. She took a couple of steps back and felt frozen. Her eyes were full of tears and she knew now how important she was to him.

"Come here" he said offering her his hand but she couldn't take it. She buried her face in hers and stared sobbing and shaking without any control of her actions.

He made his first step when he heard her talk.

"Don't. Don't move. Just... stay there... let me cry...let me take out of me... all this... sadness... all this.."

"No!" he said and made another step.

"...please...Seeley."

That was enough for him to stop. The pronunciation of his name in her sobbing voice was too much to let it go. He got near her chair and sat down. He didn´t want to see it, he didn´t want to be so near her, hearing her sobs, trying to decipher what she was murmuring. He faced up and stared looking at the ceiling trying to feel empty, letting his tears roll through his cheeks while the air in the room was getting heavier and heavier. He knew she was moving and when he moved his glance he saw her sitting in the couch. She didn't stop crying and he could see how she was getting weaker in her despair. He knew she didn't want him near in that moment but he couldn't do anything else than getting up and sitting beside her.

"Temperance...this...Temp... Oh my God!" He cried as she was doing. He didn´t know why the destiny had put them in that place in that time together to share their sadness and despair. They weren´t even touching but didn´t need that to know the other was there. She didn´t know how many time they were there but suddenly there wasn´t anything more to cry for. They were relaxing in the couch feeling how strong that feeling have been and how they couldn't fight against it.

"Seeley...I..."

"Don´t say anything. You don´t have to excuse. We were.. both... both of us..." he couldn´t say it. He didn´t know why but he couldn´t say that he was crying there for her and in front of her for a long time. He didn´t have to say it .

"Cried desperately. We cried for each other. We could feel other's emotions and it was too much. We couldn´t do anything against that. I'm... sorry. I started all that crying thing"

For the first time since they were together in that couch they shared a glance. Red eyes and noses. Purple circles around their eyes. And everything left was erased from their minds. That glance was everything in the world, all that really mattered. She put her hand over his and squeezed it tightly.

"Don´t Temperance. Don´t say sorry to me any more. Just..." he said getting up and opening his arms to her " ...come to me"

She didn´t want to resist that feeling. The offering was all she wanted. The feeling of his warm arms around her, surrounding all her body was all she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. She came into his embrace and felt his strong arms tightly. He felt her hair barely touching his face and the soft breathing in his neck when suddenly there was something more than that. Just for a second she pressed her lips in his neck. A soft a quick kiss that made him catch his breath. Instinctively he buried his face in her hair and smelt it. She started moving her hands up and down in his back with the comforting sensation of having him so near. Not just near, everything that she could feel was Booth, everything that she could smell was Booth, everything that she has tasted in her life didn´t taste like Booth's taste that she still had in her lips, everything that she could hear was Booth's breathing and everything she wanted to see was Booth every time and everywhere. And most important that all those things. Everything she had in her mind was Booth. He wasn´t only embracing her he also was inside her. She felt how he opened his hands completely in her small back and felt how every single finger was moving, comforting her in a magic way that he could only do. She was extremely concentrated in everything about Booth over her body until she felt in despair how he was pushing her back softly. Their face were near. Time was only a word in this new world they've created. Their eyes drowning into each other's. The breaths floating into each other's mouth.

"My God" he said closing his eyes. He was barely stroking her face with his hand and his cheek. She closed her eyes too. She wanted to be consumed by the feeling.

" You're not even touching me and I can feel you everywhere"

"Temperance" he said her name in a whisper but she didn´t want him to ask her why she was crying when he arrived.

"No. Listen to me" her voice was soft and his hand finally touched his cheek. "All that had happened these days. When you were almost killed in front of me and I couldn´t help you... my heart broke" Her eyes were wet again but she had them closed as his. " I don´t know why this feeling has suddenly catch me so deeply but it even hurts." She paused to take her breath so she could continue. " You... are..."

"Don´t put that in words. As you can feel me everywhere I can feel you so." He putted his chin over her shoulder. " This is something more than... this is stronger than anything.. is you." He felt her left hand over his waist. He started moving slowly until he got his destination. " Just the touch of your breath make me tremble." He touched her forehead with his and as he opened his eyes she did so. "Let me... feel...I'm dying without.. you".

They started moving slowly closer looking to each other's eyes. Knowing everything about each other's feelings and tasting each other's truth. The true truth that was buried in each other's heart and that was travelling through each other's mouth in that moment. The moment about each other's. Their moment.


End file.
